scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Bean
Agatha Bean (aka Ms. Bean) seems to be the designated housekeeper of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority house, as she's seen in the 1995 flashback of the infamous sorority party. Background Ms. Bean is the former employee of Bethany Stevens (1995), Melanie Dorkus (2014), and Chanel Oberlin (2015). Physical Appearance Ms. Bean mostly wears her housekeeper uniform with a maid hat and she has short brown hair. Personality Ms. Bean is nice, secretive and gullible. Since that she is the maid of Kappa house, she is used to being treated like crap from mean sorority girls like Chanel and Bethany, but she is very secretive and unexpected, back in 1995 when Sophia Doyle died, Ms. Bean suggested to make her into chum and get rid of her and claimed that nothing happens in Kappa house without her knowing about it. But at the same time Ms. Bean is very gullible and disciplined, she will do anything Chanel tells her to do and she will say anything Chanel plans on wanting her to say. Pilot (1st Episode) Ms. Bean is introduced when Chanel Oberlin makes fun of her while she is cleaning the floor of Kappa house. Ms. Bean later tells her that dean Cathy Munsch wants to see her in her office right away. She is later cleaning the floor of the kitchen with a Barbie brush, because Chanel ordered so. Chanel interrupts her and says that she has a plan that includes her. Chanel takes Ms. Bean to the coffee shop to tell her what she is planning, and when Pete Martínez, the barista, asks Ms. Bean what she would like to order, Chanel answers for her and says that she doesn't want anything. Chanel proceeds to tell Ms. Bean that she is going to drown her face into a deep fryer. Ms. Bean freaks out and Chanel says that the fryer is not going to be functioning, it will just be a joke to scare the new pledges of the sorority and that will make them quit. Ms. Bean is present when Chanel tells Grace that Pete used to stalk her. At night, it's finally time to execute Chanel's prank, but when Chanel drown Ms. Bean face in the fryer, she realizes that someone turned on the fryer. This makes Ms. Bean face burn and this proceeds to her death. To hide what she did, Chanel tells the Kappa members to hide Ms. Bean's body in a freezer, but when Chad Radwell and Chanel later return to that freezer, Ms. Bean's body is gone. This makes Chanel believe that Ms. Bean is alive or that someone took her body. After Chanel #2 dies, Chanel thinks that Ms. Bean did it because she came to live to take revenge and will now kill them all one by one. ]] Death After The Chanels discover a 'creepy collage' in Ms. Bean's bedroom, Chanel proceeds to go on with her prank of scaring the other pledges. Not knowing the deep fryer is actually on, Chanel dumps Ms. Bean's face in the oil. When Chanel realizes the fryer's on, she immediately lets go of Ms. Bean, but it was too late. All the girls scream in horror. Ms. Bean soon rises back up. It reveals that the grease has completely burned her entire face off. Ms. Bean begins to peel the disintegrating flesh off her face. Everyone continues screaming in horror. Ms. Bean bellows in extreme pain but soon falls to the floor with her face horribly disfigured. It is implied that she has died. To hide what she did, Chanel tells the Kappa members to hide Ms. Bean's dead body in a freezer, but when Chad Radwell and Chanel later return to that freezer, Ms. Bean's corpse is gone. This makes Chanel to think that Ms. Bean is alive or that someone took her body. After Chanel #2 dies, Chanel thinks that Ms. Bean did it because she came to live to take revenge and will now kill them all one by one. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Ms. Bean appears in a flashback (in 1995) when Chanel tells Grace Gardner about Kappa Kappa Tau's past. The flashback shows Amy Meyer, Bethany Stevens, Mandy Greenwell, and Coco Cohen freaking out because Sophia Doyle died after giving birth. Cathy Munsch later enters to the scene and says that someone is certainly going to pay for this. Bethany asks how did she find out of Sophia's death, and Ms. Bean says that nothing happens in that house without her knowing. Haunted House (4th Episode) She is seen in the 1995 flashback with Cathy and the other four girls, where they are all discussing ways to get rid of Sophia's body. After Cathy turns down Mandy's suggestion that they call the police, she makes a suggestion of just cutting Sophia up and grinding her into sausage, which Cathy also turns down. In present day time, her corpse is found laying on a bed posed under a fake tombstone with her name written on it, in the Shady Lane house, by Chad and Hester Ulrich. Ms. Bean is later mentioned by Dean Munsch while talking to Detective Chisolm saying that Ms. Bean who approximately had been dead for a few weeks. While acting shocked and in grief, Chanel hugs Hester. Hester tells Dean Munsch that Chanel and Ms. Bean were very close to one another. Black Friday (11th Episode) Ms. Bean is mentioned by Chanel when she is listing the number of victims killed by the Red Devil. However, after Chanel lists her name, Zayday Williams objects, and points out that Chanel was the one to murder Ms. Bean. In answer, Chanel says that she did not turn the deep fryer on. The Final Girl(s) (13th Episode) Ms. Bean is mentioned in this episode. Zayday then mentions that Chanel killed Ms. Bean, but Hester was the one who turned on the fryer.